Stutter
by SilentlyDoomed
Summary: hinata is always stuttering when she's around naruto. the idiot finally notices and wants to know why.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all though I wish I did. Then I would have to type out troublesome disclaimers.**

**Oh now I'm starting to sound like shikamaru. Not that that's really a bad thing…**

"See you hinata! Come on Akamaru." shouted Kiba enthusiastically, Akamaru barked and they both turned and ran back towards their house before Kiba's mother could reprimand him for being late.

"Goodbye hinata." said Shino in his rather boring monotone voice before he turned and slowly walked towards his own home.

Hinata shouted bye as loud as she could at their retreating backs.

Hinata sighed and closed her eyes. She didn't want to go back to the Hyuuga compound; she couldn't even call it home anymore. Not since her mom died when Hinata was young, shortly after Hanabi was born. Ever since Hiashi and the rest of the clan scorned and hated her because she wasn't strong enough to be head of the clan. Instead the strong one was her older cousin Neji, but he could never be head because he was from a branch family. Hinata hated this. Sometime she hated the fact that she was from the Hyuuga clan. If she wasn't strong enough she might as well be normal. But she wasn't normal she could never have a normal life. The old Neji nii-san would have said that it was her destiny. That was before Naruto had changed the way he looked at life. He was still cold and arrogant but he was no longer so uncaring. Especially towards his teammate Tenten. They were secretly a couple or at least that's what Hinata, and most everyone else suspected.

Hinata's musings were interrupted by the sounds of somebody sitting down next to her followed by a short, tired sigh of exhaustion. Her pale eyes snapped open and her head turned, long sapphire blue hair flying around her.

It was Naruto.

Hinata's cheeks instantly went from fair, translucent and clear to a violent shade of red.

"N-n-Naruto-kun." she was dizzy, her head spinning. She felt faint.

He grinned. Like an idiot some would say but hinata just thought it was sweet. The way he was always smiling even though he had such a harsh life. Hinata wished that she could be like him.

"Hey hinata-Chan; Why are you just sitting here all alone?"

"No r-reason." stupid! She mentally scolds herself. I'm such an idiot for not being able to think of anything better.

"Oh. Well you wanna do something? I've been looking for something to do but everyone's busy training, on a mission or something else that they said was important. Believe it. I bet that whatever it is it's not very important though…" do something? Was Naruto actually asking to do something with her? Like on a date or something? No he would never date me no matter how much I love him. He likes Sakura. She thought sadly to herself.

"Are you s-sure n-Naruto kun?" she asked him timidly. There was no way he was going to say yes.

"Of course I'm sure Hinata-Chan! Believe it!" he exclaimed jumping up and pulling her along. She flushed furiously and stumbled a bit.

Soon they were walking side by side through the busy streets of Konoha. Naruto failed to notice that he was still holding Hinata's hand. It just felt so natural there it fit so perfectly. Like the pieces of a puzzle.

Hinata on the other hand noticed. Her face was just a bit red from it but she really didn't care. He hadn't let go yet.

They were walking in silence when Naruto's stomach growled. He flushed a bit and looked at her sheepishly.

"I didn't have lunch yet so I guess im hungry. Wanna go eat at Ichirakus'?" she blushed. And stared at the ground.

"I would l-love to." oh no! had she just said love to him?

"great! Wait are you sure? Some people don't like Ichirakus'. we could eat somewhere else if you want."

"n-no that's fine. I like ramen." he smiled and went on about how great ramen was and how much he loved it. She wished that he loved her, like she loved him.

When they finally got to Ichirakus they had to let go of each other's hands so that they could eat.

Hinata not wanting to seem like a pig. Only had one bowl of ramen while Naruto had at least a dozen. She spent the rest of the time that it took for him to finish fidgeting and watching him. Naruto paid for the ramen and they walked towards the Hyuuga compound in silence. Which was of course rare for Naruto.

Hinata stopped in front of the door.

"Bye hinata. I'll see you tomorrow if you're not busy I guess. Granny Tsunade said I can't go on any missions for the rest of the week. Dattebayo." he complained.

"Bye Naruto-kun I'll see you tomorrow then." Naruto's bright blue eyes widened happily.

"Hinata you said something without stuttering! By the way why do you stutter anyways?" hinata blushed furiously.

"I-I don't meant to."

"Well you should stop stuttering because your voice sound really pretty when you don't stutter."

"Really Naruto-kun?"

"Yep believe it! Well I'll see you later hinata!" he walked away grinning.

And hinata went to her room having promise to herself not to stutter ever again.

And she kept that promise. Even years later when she had forgotten all about it.

**I rewrote it and even though it still sucks it doesn't suck as bad and it's longer.**

**Please review I went through all the trouble of rewriting this you can type out a sentence about how much this sucks.**


End file.
